Songs For The Bored and Tone Deaf
by 100percentPotter
Summary: My collection of rewritten songs in...RANDOM ORDER! Some of everything here folks! Newest up: Chapter 20 What I like about you.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my little collection...This stuff just keeps on buildin' huh? Well chapters will be coming in as fast as I write them, R&R! This one is based off the song 'Yo-Ho-Yo-Ho a pirates life for me'.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not as smart as I think I am...ohyeah, and I do not own any of the songs in this fic...just some of the words :)**

-

Sirius: I'm bored.

James: Me too.

Remus: Do you two _ever_ read?

James/Sirius: No

James: Ummmm, me mum took me to this muggle theme park last year, we listened to a song called 'A Pirate's Life For me!'

Sirius: So?

James: _I_rewrote it!

Remus: Oh...Dear...God...Save...Me...

James: This will surely get my beloved Lily to love me!

Sirius: You wish, but we'll give it a try.

-Outside of her window-

Sirius:

_We prank, we hex, we fight and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We have detention and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

All:  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me.  
_**Remus:  
_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and snack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
_Sirius/James:

What?

All:  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me.  
_**James:  
_We cheat, and we swoon, and we're not very bright.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We prank up the castle, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
_All:  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me.  
_**Remus and Sirius:  
_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
_Sirius:

That's black _dogs _Moony.

Remus:

That's only you Padfoot.

Sirius:

Oh yeah.

All:  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me.  
_**James:  
_We're anamagus and magical ne'er-do-wells.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_  
James and Sirius:

_Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
_Remus:-Eye roll.-

James:

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me.  
_**Sirius:

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me._  
**Remus:

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me.  
_**All:

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Marauders life for me!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lily: -Blinks-

James: She LOVED it!

Sirius: Give it up Mate, give it up.


	2. Traveling Auror

Authors Note: Hello once again, this one's sad...Thanks for your reviews! I am looking for songs so if you have a favorite that I could base on Harry Potter just reveiw the title:)...There's a preview of the next chappie at the bottom.

The song here is based on 'Traveling Soldier' by the Dixy Chicks

_-_

Kid: Daddy?

Ron: Yes baby?

Kid: Did you know Harry Potter?

Ron: ...yes.

Kid: Really?

Ron: I've got a story to tell you.

_Ron telling the story: _

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said, "would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low."  
She said, "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to,  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

_Ginny:  
_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Auror

Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the Auror to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
An Auror's coming home  
-  
_Ron: _

So the letters came from an Auror camp  
In London then Birmingham  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

_Ginny:  
_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Auror  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the Auror to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
An Auror's coming home  
_Ron:  
_One Friday night at a Quidditch game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of localOrderdead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and everyone cared  
especially red-headed little girl with a bow in her hair

_Ginny:  
_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Auror  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for theAuror to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
An Auror's coming home

_Ginny:  
_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Auror  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the Auror to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
An Auror's coming home

A/N: -brings out Tissue- So...Sad...Must...hold...back...tears...


	3. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Welcome my friends to Chapter THREEEEEEE! The last one was a bummer so let's get back to our marauders shall we?**

James: Why again are we marching around London?

Sirius: Because the Order told us to.

Remus: And because death eaters are everywhere.

James/Sirius: No dip Sherlock!

All:

For a long time we've been marching off to battle

In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle

Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

Sirius:

Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for

Remus/James/Peter/Severus/all other order members there:

Huh?

Sirius:

That's what I said:

A girl worth fighting for

Sirius:

I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

James:

My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars

Peter:

I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...

Mmmh ...

Remus: -eye roll-

Sirius:

Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

James:

And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

You can guess what we have missed the most

since we went off to war

Sirius

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

Sirius:

My girl will think I have no faults

That I'm a major find

Remus:

How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always speaks her mind?

James/Sirius:

Nah!

Sirius:

My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

James:

He thinks he's such a lady-killer.

Severus:

I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

Remus:

Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

Sirius:

But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door

James:

What do we want?

All:

A girl worth fighting for

Wish that I had

A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting -

-

Remus: -taps James-

James: What?

Remus: You're married.

Sirius: -laughs-

James: So what? I can still say what I want her to be!

Lily: James!

James: How'd she get here? Thought this was just guys travelin' together!

Sirius: Um, Prongsies, there's Alice Longbottom.

Alice: -Waves-

James: -gulps-

Lily: -holds up fist-


	4. Duette With Hermione and Ginny!

**A/N: Once another sad tale, not really but it's not le funny, sorry all. Reveiw, I have like 100 people looking but no-one reveiwing! **

**When you believe**

**Sung by Hermione and Ginny**

Harry: I-I'm sorry, When the death-eaters caught you I--

Ginny: Harry, you were under a hex! Of course you had no idea what you were doing!

Hermione: That's right.

Harry: But...Still...

Ginny:

_Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hope for a song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could, whoa yes_

Ginny/Hermione:

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
Hermione:  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My hearts so full, I cant explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say…_

Hermione:

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Ginny/Hermione  
_They don't always happen when you ask  
And its easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain  
A small but still, resilient voice  
Says hope is very near, oh  
There can be miracles  
When you believe_

_Though hope is frail.  
It's hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles  
you can achieve.  
When you believe somehow you will.  
Somehow you will.  
You will when you believe._

Harry: Time for Voldemort.

**Well, that went well...I hope...**


	5. Solo with Siri!

**A/N: Thanks for the reveiws all...Taking a break from sadness from the last chapter we have something...fun...**

**Back in Black **

**Sung By Sirius Black**

James: Have a nice summer Padfoot?

Sirius: Horrible, Prongs, just horrible.

Remus: Well...Have any feelings about it?

James: What made _you _the counciler? _I _want to be a counciler!

Sirius: Okay, get a pencil and put it behind your ear and nod, ahem, this is _exactly _how I feel about things.

Sirius:

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm  
Let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives, dog's eyes  
Abusing every one of them and runnin' wild  
_

_Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back  
Yes im back  
Well I'm baaack  
Baaaack  
Well I'm back in Black  
Yes I'm back in Black_

Remus: How can you be back in Black when your already Black? Sirius Black?

James: Shut-up Moony your ruining the show!

Sirius:

_Back in the back of a cadillac  
Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack  
Yes I'm in a bang  
With a gang_

James:

Hey! That's us!

Remus:

Really? Are you sure it's not some imposter?

James:

Save it for my son Moony.

Sirius:  
_They gotta catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flak  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now I'm just makin' my way  
Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way _

Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Well I'm back yes I'm back  
Well I'm back yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back back  
Back back  
Back in black

Remus:

From what I've heard you miss your home at Hogwarts.

Sirius:

I could have told you that myself...

Half of the Gryffindor and Ravelclaw girls:

Hi Sirius, I think you look WONDERFULL in black...

James/Remus/Sirius:

RUN!


	6. SadnessSadnessSadness

**This one is sad...So...It's not something you wanna read if you don't like sad stuff.**

**Chapter 6**

Harry saw the eyes of Ron flash blank lifeless, fearful, yet still brave. It was the same Ron he had met on Platform nine and three quarters, the same Ron who got angry and helped him save Ginny from the Basilisk, the same Ron who thought Sirius was a madman, the same Ron who got mad at him for being in the Triwizard tournament, the same Ron who helped him fight in the Ministry of Magic, and the same Ron who was man enough to understand Harry's feelings.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Harry saw bodies lying on the ground, one he did not see was the one of Voldemort who was not their…Harry had killed him as soon as he aimed his death spell at Ginny but missed.

A tear ran down his cheeks, he ignored the stinging in a cut that run across his face as the tears just ran down faster.

_**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me **_

He thought back to when Ron, Hermione, and Harry were at the three-headed dogs and Hermione would rather be killed than expelled.

_"She really ought to sort out her Priorities." _He had said.

_**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be**_

Now I can't go on - I can't even start

I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me - lead me away... 

_  
_Harry lay on the ground looking up at the gleaming stars who just seemed to be crying themselves, a slow pitter pattering rain began. A funeral sent for all of them, a funeral for the heroes, and a funeral for the living hero lying among them.__

_**Or leave me lying here **_

Harry remembered the ministry, they would want him as an auror and after that most likely minister…But he wanted to go through Auror schooling with Ron, to never split up their friendship.

_**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care**_

There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark

Lay right down - decide not to go on. 

Harry thought about Hermione, now Twenty-one and pregnant, the poor woman…She didn't know…But then he saw a figure in the darkness.

"Harry?" It was Ginny.

_**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**_

There's a voice that calls - remember who your are

If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are

Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle

To be free once more -Yeah that's worth fighting for 

"Harry…It's over…"

"I may have won the battle but never the war."

**-**

**that was...sad...Um...the next chapter will be done soon I hope...Please review...it's not mandatory though...**


	7. Somewhere out there

**Hello once again! My last sad one before I return to the Marauders. :) This one is about Harry and Sirius.**

Little Harry Potter sat looking out a window of the Dursley House, they were fast asleep…His small hand clasped around the window seal. His mind went back to his parents, someone with red hair, and a…deer? Well…maybe his memory may be a bit shabby but...his mind wanted a family.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight __Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight __Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer __That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there _

Sirius sat in his cell, he had cried many times this year but today was Halloween. He looked at the star _Sirius, _Heh, some star he became. He missed James…Lily…Remus…Peter…PETER! That Bloody traitor! His heart shifted to Harry, his godson, maybe Harry lived with Remus. Yeah, Harry would be happy with Uncle Moony.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are __It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star _

Harry knew the Star was called Sirius, he liked that name. Maybe if he ever had a pet he'd name him Sirius. Sirius the dog named after the Dog Star. He felt his heart sink, if he ever did get a dog it would be Dudley's. Maybe, Some relative was thinking about him right now! Maybe….

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby __It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky _

Sirius lay his head on the stone and thought of Harry, someday he would break out of here…someday…someday.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through __Then we'll be together somewhere out there __Out where dreams come true _

**Eight Years Later. **

Harry stood out by the road his legs shivered from the crisp August air. He thought about a family, heh, a family….maybe…no, no, he had no family just friends.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are __It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star _

Sirius was Padfoot, he never could jump out of the bushes…this boy looked so much like James…Harry…Harry! He should be in, France or where ever the bloody hell Lupin's cottage is. His brown eyes saddened as Harry looked at him and stumbled backwards. Harry got onto the night bus. Hey, that's that first year boy! Dan…no Stan! Huh, where'd he get those pimples from? He watched the night bus zoom away. _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby __It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky _

**Two Years Later**

"Sirius!" Harry cried as Sirius vanished through the veil…Sirius was gone he sobbed; _"Somewhere out there if love can see us through __Then we'll be together somewhere out there __Out where dreams come true"_

_**Ok, that was sad, next one's gonna be Christmasy! **_


	8. James Ain't Gettin' Nuttin'

**Christmas Song!**

**-**

Sirius: What are you getting for Christmas?

James: Nuttin'

Remus: You mean Nothing.

James: Nooooo, I mean Nuttin'

Sirius: Why?

James: Wellllllllll

James:

_I broke my bat on Johnny's head; _

_Somebody snitched on me. _

_I hid a frog in sister's bed; _

_Somebody snitched on me. _

_I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug; _

_I made Tommy eat a bug; _

_Bought some gum with a penny slug; _

_Somebody snitched on me. _

_Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas _

_Mommy and Daddy are mad. _

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas _

_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad. _

Sirius: Mommy and Daddy? Have we gone back in time or something?

Remus: Sh! This is getting good!

_I put a tack on Flitwick's chair _

_somebody snitched on me. _

_I tied a knot in Lily's hair _

_somebody snitched on me. _

_I did a dance on Rosemerta's plants _

_climbed a tree and tore my pants _

_Filled the sugar bowl with ants _

_somebody snitched on me. _

Sirius: Snivellous always does this…Snitches on everything.

Remus: You said it.

James:

_So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas _

_Mommy and Daddy are mad. _

_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas _

_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad. _

_I won't be seeing Santa Claus; _

_Somebody snitched on me. _

_He won't come visit me because _

_Somebody snitched on me. _

_Next year I'll be going straight; _

_Next year I'll be good, just wait _

_I'd start now, but it's too late; _

_Somebody snitched on me. _

_So you better be good whatever you do _

_'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you, _

_You'll get nuttin' for Christmas. _

Sirius: -Whistles-

James: Haha! Your not getting any either!

Remus: -whistles-

Sirius/James!


	9. Poor prongsies

Me:

You know Neville and Harry,

And Lily and Albus,

Peter and Minerva

And Sirius and Remus.

But do you recall

The most famous prankster of all?

Lily: Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me take over here.

Lily:

Prongsies the big-headed chaser

Moony:

(chaser)

Lily:

Had a very large ego

Moony:

(like a beach ball)

Lily:

And if you ever saw it

Moony

(saw it)

Lily:

You would even say it expands

Padfoot:

(like a hex)

Lily:

All of the other chasers

Padfoot:

(chaser)

Lily:

Used to laugh and call him names

Padfoot:

(like big-head)

They never let poor Prongsies

Padfoot/Moony:

(Prongsies)

Lily:

Play in any chaser games

(like…Quidditch)

James:

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Dumbledore came to say

Moony/Padfoot:

(ha, ha, ha)

James:

Prongsies with your head so big

Won't you guide my school tonight?

Then all the students loved him

Moony:

(loved him)

And they shouted out with glee

Padfoot:

(yippee)

"Prongsies the big-headed chaser

Padfoot:

chaser)

You'll go down in history!"

(like Me!)

-


	10. The tenth chapter!

**I'm baaaaaaaak! Ever wonder where James and the gang learned all their abilities? Meet sixteen year old Hallie Moon. Mwahahahahahaahahahahahaha!**

James: Meet my best friend-before-Hogwarts Hallie.

Sirius: Hi.

Remus: Hello.

Hallie: Okay, you guys will never last in the pranking world in the situation you guys are in.

James: Did she just do what I think she did?

Remus: What?

Sirius: Insult the great and powerful marauders?

Hallie: Yep.

Hallie:

_Let's get down to business—don't you dare run.  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

Remus: Where did you get this girl?

Sirius: The dark side of the moon most likely.__

Hallie:

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

Sirius: Hey! I'm not spineless or pale!

Remus: What are you doing?

Hallie: A pranking obstacle course, ignore the booby traps.

Sirius: Ow! Who the bloody hell put a stink bomb into a dart!

Hallie: Think about that for a minute Siri baby.

Remus:  
_I'm never gonna catch my breath!_

Sirius:  
_Say good-bye to those who knew me_

Remus:  
_Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym!_

James:_  
This girl's got 'em scared to death!  
_Remus:

_Hope she doesn't see right through me…  
_  
James:_  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!  
_  
Hallie: Okay guys now for a nice shower you all wreak!

James/Sirius: this totally sucks.  
Remus:

_Be a man!  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
_James: yeah!

_Be a man  
with all the force of a great typhoon  
_Sirius: What's a typhoon? Oh fine,

_Be a man _

_  
With all the strength of a raging fire_  
James/Remus:

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Sirius: Now THAT describes Hallie.  
Hallie: C'mon we must run it again!

Hallie:

_Time is racing toward us till the school year arrives  
Heed my every order and you might survive_

Sirius: Falls over

Hallie:

_You're unsuited for the a pranking war  
so pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?_

James:_  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing rive_r  
Remus:

_(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon_  
James/Remus:

_(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Sirius: Makes a balloon and fills it with glue. Take that!

Hallie: Ah! You did it!  
All:

_Be a man  
we must be swift as the coursing river _

_Be a man  
with all the force of a great typhoon  
be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon _

Sirius: You look wonderful in glue Hallie baby!

Hallie: I'm gonna get you back for that!

**Review me!**


	11. Lily is BANANAS!

**Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! Need...More...I'm addicted I say, More Marauders okay? This one's based on Hollaback girl, NO SWEAR WORDS ARE IN THIS so it's safe.**

**Chapter eleven.**

-

James: Lily's such a witch!

Sirius: Well no duh.

Remus: -whispers to Sirius about the word that rhymes with 'Witch'

Sirius: I know you wanna go out with her Prongs, but that was the wrong thing to say.

Remus: Uh oh, here she comes….

Lily and her posse: -Stomp down towards them in a military fashion-

Lily:

Uh huh, this my stitch!  
All the girls stomp your feet like this!

_A few times I've been around that track,  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that!  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl,  
I ain't no hollaback girl,  
_

James: I can play that game.

James:

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback boy  
I ain't no hollaback boy _

Remus: Um…That didn't sound right.

Sirius: Wow, it's usually me that says something like that!

Remus: I always knew I should have never touched your Kibbles n' Bits that last full moon.

Lily:  
_I heard that you were talking trash  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your Quaffles down, getting everybody fired up_

Sirius: She goes straight for the Chaser thing!

Remus: This is gonna get ugly!

James: -gulps-

Lily:  
_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

Lily:  
So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals, no student-teachers  
Both of us wanna be the winner, but there can only be but one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust  
James: -falls over-

Remus: -in shock-

Snape: MARRY ME!

Lily: Ew…

Sirius: Wow, she's smart and strong, you've got yourself a cool girlfriend here Prongsies!

Remus: I'd shut up if I were you Padfoot.

Lily:  
_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
_

Sirius:  
_Let me hear you say, this girl is bananas,  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S._

Remus:

_This girl is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S! _

Sirius:

_Let me hear you say, this girl is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S _

Remus

_This girl is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!_

Lily:

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _

James: You said it!


	12. Cho and GinnyGIRL FIGHT!

**A/n: The secret happenings no-one ever knew about in Goblet of Fire…**

Cho: Ginny get away from Cedric!

Ginny: What do you mean?  
Cho: You now what I mean you (Hey, insert whatever strange name in here!)

Gnny:

_Don't spit on me and shame yourself  
Because you wish you were someone else  
You look so clean but you spread your dirt  
As if you think that words don't hurt  
You build up walls no one can climb  
The things you do should be a crime  
You're the queen of superficiality  
Keep your lies out of my reality  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those_  
_Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag, what a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere_

Cho: Haters?  
Ginny: Haters.  
Ginny:  
_Spinning a web that's hard to see  
Of envy, greed, and jealousy  
Feelin' angry but you don't know why  
Why don't you look me in the eye?  
You want my friends, you want my clothes  
You're one of those  
Haters  
Haters_

Cho: Why you little….What's a hater anyways?

Ginny:  
_Different life forms, different species  
Broken promises and treaties  
Talkin' 'bout exterminating  
Not the haters, Just the hating  
_Cho: Sorry hun, but my boyfriend is so much better than yours he's going to be the new Hogwarts champ. Unlike your Harry. 

Ginny: Not going out with him anyways.

Cho: Yeah right.

Ginny:  
You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind  
But you still got your eyes on mine  
Your best friends got her eyes on yours  
It all goes on behind closed doors  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those  
Haters  
Later for the alibis  
Haters  
Any shape, any size  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere

Ginny:

Haters!

Luna: I like cheese.

**Do not ask me about Luna I just thought it would be weird and funny ok? Okay. The next chapter for my other F.F. Marauding with Movies is coming! Ok? Okay.**


	13. Gin is the girl next door

**_Thanks for all your reviews guys! It makes me proud that you like this so much...thanks for being wonderfull readers. -hugs all readers-_**

Ginny: Ugh…Stupid Cho thinks she owns the whole world…

**Small town homecoming queen  
Shes the star in this scene  
Theres no way to deny shes lovely  
Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside shes ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
**  
**She's the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
Shes Miss Perfect and I'm just the girl next door**  
Ginny: I mean come ON everyone thinks she's perfect…even Harry…

**Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat d'ebutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
Shes Miss Perfect and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
**Ginny:  
**I don't know why I'm feelin' sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin' that I was someone else**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
I get a little bit she gets a little more  
Shes Miss Perfect... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door**...

Harry: Hey Gin'!


	14. Another James P

Sirius: Oh come on Precious! Go out with me!

James: Padfoot, you had better stop saying that.

Lily: I can speak for my self here.

**_All the king's horses  
Wouldn't make me believe  
Even when the walls come crashing down  
You still can never be  
A rebel without a cause  
A rebel to the first degree  
Why don't you stop trying so hard?  
Cause there's no men, man enough to be_**

**_Another James P.  
You're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stop turning  
There will never be another James P.  
You'll never be James P._**

James: I always knew I loved this girl.  
Lily: Shut up I'm not done yet!  
**_All the faces you're making  
Save it for the scene  
All the people you're faking  
Why was it only me?  
Who saw right into your eyes  
And you're just not so deep  
I've had too many cries  
Mr. Prince Charming  
Sorry, you could never be  
Another James P._**  
**_Cause you're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stop turning, the world stops turning  
Now you move to the move to the next town  
Next chance, next girl, have fun baby  
I'm taking back my world_**

James:  
**_Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies _**

Sirius:  
**_Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies_**

Lily:  
**_Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies _**

Some random guy:  
**_Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies_**

All:

_  
**Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies **_

James: Whoa, whoa,whoa, whose this guy?

Some random dude: -waves-


	15. Shake that Honky tonkbadonkadonk

**_A/n: This and the next chapter will be rated PG13...My buds and I Prongs and Moony helped with this and the sixteenth so if you don't like it blame them! Not really ya'll but You know what I mean. (1)To All that have read Maraurding with Movies :)_**

* * *

Prongs: There goes the love of my life 

Padfoot: I have to admit she has a nice...

Prongs: -slaps Padfoot-

Padfoot: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Moony: Boys, boys, settle down...

Padfoot/Prongs: Yes Dad, don't ground us.

Moony: Shut up!

Lily: Quit staring at my arse buttmunchers.

Padfoot: Okay guys this deserves a song...

Prongs:  
**Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song**

Padfoot:

**You know that right**

Prongs:  
**So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her Butterbeer(1) down  
**Remus:

**Here she comes  
Here she comes**

Prongs/Padfoot  
**Left left left right left  
Whoo  
**

Remus:  
**Husslers shootin' eight ball  
**

Padfoot:

**T****hrowin' darts at the wall**

James:  
**Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all**

Remus:  
**Ol' Frank's girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare**

James:  
**At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
**

Remus

**Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
**

Padfoot:

**And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap McGonagall  
**

James:

**There outta be a law**

**Get the Sheriff on the phone  
**

ALL:

**Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)  
**

James: Moony...Your Staring

Remus: Uh...Uh...No I'm not...

Sirius: -snickers-

Remus:  
**Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her**

James:  
**For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
**Remus:

**We hate to see her go**

James/Sirius:  
**But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap McGonagall  
**Remus:  
**There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)**

James: You know I just realized Siri, we haven't been to get Butterbeer in Hogsmeade...why do we go in but don't get anything...?

James:

**We don't care about the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band**

Padfoot:  
**Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
**

**Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
**

Lily:

**Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
**

All:

**That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk**

**That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk**

James:

**(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free Fire Whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)**

Lily: Did he just call me fat?

Padfoot: And that's the show!

Remus: That was corny

Padfoot: It's better than that weird pig off of the Looney Toons.

Remus: You watch those?

Padfoot:...So do you...

* * *


	16. SixteenWow

**A/N: Hi y'all check me out! Chapter 16! With no reviews for chapter 15...:( I would like to thank my reviewers for the newest chapter.**

**Harry talks to Luna about his problems.**

* * *

Luna: Hi Harry!

Harry: Er…Hi…Luna… Luna: What's wrong?

Harry: Everything it seems the world wants me to be something I'm not.

Luna: **_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined _**

**_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_**

Harry: What do you mean? Luna: Your future is still blank and there are many different paths to take. **_Staring at the blank page before you _**

**_Open up the dirty window _**

**_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_**

Harry: But the world needs to see me defeat Voldemort! That IS my future! Luna:

**_Reaching for something in the distance _**

**_So close you can almost taste it _**

**_Release your innovations _**

Harry: O-okay…Er…Ugh! I can't just not think of it! Luna: **_Feel the rain on your skin _**

**_No one else can feel it for you _**

**_Only you can let it in _**

**_No one else, no one else _**

**_Can speak the words on your lips _**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken _**

**_Live your life with arms wide open _**

**_Today is where your book begins _**

**_The rest is still unwritten _**

Random people in the background who have nothing better to do: **_Oh, oh, oh _**

Harry:

**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines **

**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live ****that way **

Both: (Finally) **_Staring at the blank page before you _**

**_Open up the dirty window _**

**_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _**

****

**_Reaching for something in the distance _**

**_So close you can almost taste it _**

**_Release your inner visions _**

**_Feel the rain on your skin _**

**_No one else can feel it for you _**

**_Only you can let it in _**

**_No one else, no one else _**

Luna: **_Can speak the words on your lips _**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken _**

**_Live your life with arms wide open _**

**_Today is where your book begins _**

Harry: **_Feel the rain on your skin _**

**_No one else can feel it for you _**

**_Only you can let it in _**

**_No one else, no one else _**

**_Can speak the words on your lips _**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken _**

**_Live your life with arms wide open _**

**_Today is where your book begins _**

**_The rest is still unwritten_**

Luna: That's the spirit!

**_Staring at the blank page before you _**

**_Open up the dirty window _**

**_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _**

****

**_Reaching for something in the distance _**

**_So close you can almost taste it _**

**_Release your inner visions _**

**_Feel the rain on your skin _**

**_No one else can feel it for you _**

**_Only you can let it in_**

People out of boredom: **_No one else, no one else _**

**_Can speak the words on your lips _**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken _**

**_Live your life with arms wide open _**

**_Today is where your book begins _**

Luna: **_Feel the rain on your skin _**

**_No one else can feel it for you _**

**_Only you can let it in _**

**_No one else, no one else _**

**_Can speak the words on your lips _**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken _**

**_Live your life with arms wide open _**

**_Today is where your book begins _**

Harry: **_The rest is still unwritten_**

Luna: **_The rest is still unwritten  
_**  
Neville: **_The rest is still unwritten  
_**Hermione:  
**_Oh, yeah, yeah_**

Harry: Hey! When did you two get here?

Hermione/Neville: We were the people out of boredom! Harry: SWEET!

Luna: And I thought I was the crazy one.


	17. I want Lily!

(phone rings)  
James: **Hey Moony . It's James, I can't come out tonight, no I can't I'm going out tonight with Lily, no really!**

James:  
**I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
She's so fine she can't be beat  
She's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire**

James: She's so fine!

Sirius: He thinks she's the best girl in the world.

Remus: He may be right you never know.

**James:  
I want Lily  
I want Lily  
I want Lily  
I want Lily**

Sirius: I wonder what this girl's on to go out with James after all the torture he put her through with help from me.

Remus: It takes a real man to say he's the problem with people.

Sirius: Er…you just sounded a little G-

Remus: SHUT UP I AM NOT!

**James:  
Go to see her when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water**

**Remus/Sirius:**

**Ohhhh!**

**James:**

**I want Lily  
I want Lily **

**I want Lily **

**I want Lily**

Remus/Sirius:

**(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey) **

**(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey)**

Sirius: I saw her on the beach last summer when we vacationed with James.

Remus: Bet he was drooling.

Sirius: Not as much as he did when he saw her in Aspen.

**James:  
Candy on the beach, there's nothin' better  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Someday soon I'll make you mine  
Then I'll have candy all the time  
Ohhhh!**

I want Lily  
I want Lily 

**I want Lily  
I want Lily**

Sirius: Bet he wants her all the time.

Remus: He just said he did!

Sirius: I wasn't paying attention I was staring at that girl's arse!

Remus: …Sirius…That's Frank.

Sirius: AHHHHHH!

**James:  
Candy in the morning time  
Candy in the hot sunshine  
Candy, baby can't you see  
All I want is your Lilies  
All I want is your Lilies**

**All I want is your Lilies **

**All I want is your Lilies **

**All I want is your Lilies **

**All I want is your Lilies**

**Sirius/Remus:**

**hey..hey..hey..hey **

**James:  
All I want is your Lilies! **

Lily:

Oh, James!


	18. Just Kiss her already!

**Out of boredom I updated. So...anyone gonna review? Hello! Hello? Reveiwers? Hellooooooooooo?**

* * *

Remus: Hey Tonks.

Tonks: Wotcher Remus.

Remus: Got the plans?

Tonks: What do you take me for?

Remus: -laughs- A forgetful metamorphamagus.

Remus:  
_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside 

Remus: Hey Tonks.

Tonks: Wotcher Remus.

Remus: So…How's the Hogwarts Express exploration doing?

Tonks: Someone broke Harry's nose yesterday.

Remus: Ouch…Who was it?

Tonks: His nose was crooked and covered in blood you think I'm going to ask him who did it? He'd been laying there for three hours.

Remus: Oh…

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

Remus: I'm so much older than you!

Tonks: That doesn't matter!

_  
What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Remus: -Kisses her-

**_Why don't you kiss her? _**

Remus: I Just did!

James: YAY!

Remus: Your…dead…

James: Um…I am?

Sirius: Come back to Heaven now Jamesypoo.

James: Ah, Crap. Bye Moonypoo.

Remus: That was weird…


	19. Prongsies Potterpants

**Really bored and had a LOT of sugar and came up with what you see before you.**

* * *

Sirius: I'm bored. 

Remus: -puts down book- Your always bored.

Sirius: Wanna pick on James?

Remus...N...Sure.

Sirius: YAY!

-in the dorm where James is asleep-

Sirius:

**_Are ya ready kids?_**

Sirius: C'mon Moony say it.

Remus: **_Aye Aye Padfoot._**

Sirius: **_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!_**

Remus: **AYE AYE CAPTAIN**!

Sirius: **_ohhhhhh!_**

**_Who lives in a Mansion under the skey?_**

Remus: What the Bloody hell is a skey?

Sirius: DUH! It's 'Sky' with a strange accent.

Remus:  
**_PRONGSIESPOTTERPANTS_**!

Sirius: That was completly out of the song...

Remus: I know ain't it kewl?

Sirius: 'ain't'? 'Kewl'? WT...?

Remus: Well if you can have a weird accent so can I.

Sirius:

AbsobantMellow and poreous ishe

Remus: He has holes in himself?

Sirius: Shut up...Gosh can't even sing a song.

Remus:

**_PRONGSIESPOTTERPANTS_**!

Sirius:  
**_His Gryffindor nonsense be somethin you wish_**

Remus:

**_PRONGSIESPOTTERPANTS_**!

**_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish !_**

Remus: Why?

Sirius: Because I said so!

Remus:

_**PRONGSIESPOTTERPANTS**_!

Sirius: Ready?

Remus: Nah really?

Both:

**_PRONGSIESPOTTERPANTS_**!  
**_PRONGSIESPOTTERPANTS_**!

**_PRONGSIESPOTTERPANTS_**!

**_PRONGSIESPOTTERPAAAANTS_**!


	20. What I like about you

Another chapter with no reviews, I have Cooooookies! Hint Hint.

* * *

James: Okay maybe I need to take another try at the Lily thing.

Sirius: You aren't going to be an idiot like the last time are ya mate?

Remus: -hums _A Marauders Life For Me_- to remind him.

James: Don't worry this time, TO THE LAKE-MOBILE!

Remus: ...

Sirius: What the...

Remus: Oh well...Let's go.

Remus:

**Hey, ah-ha  
Hey, ah-ha**

James:  
**What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Going to come over tonight**

Sirius: now when has any of this stuff happened?

James:  
**Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true - _That's what I like_  
That's what I like about you - _That's what I like about you_  
**

Lily: Awww, That's so cute coming from a weird perv.

**What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around  
Think about true romance, yeah**

Sirius: Did Lily just...

Remus: I think she just...

James: Holy mother of Ferrets it worked!

**Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true - _That's what I like_  
That's what I like about you - _That's what I like about you_  
That's what I like about you - _That's what I like about you_  
That's what I like about you - _That's what I like_  
**  
-Three months later-

James/Lily:  
**What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
Know you make me feel alright, yeah  
Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true - _That's what I like_  
That's what I like about you - _That's what I like about you_ **

Lily:

**That's what I like about you  
_That's what I like about you_**

James:

**That's what I like about you  
_That's what I like about you_**

Lily:

**That's what I like about you  
_That's what I like about you_**

James:

**That's what I like about you  
_That's what I like about you_ **

Sirius/Remus:

**Hey, ah-ha  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, ah-ha  
Hey, ah-ha  
Hey!  
**

Sirius: That wasn't very funny of a chapter.

Remus: So? They fell in loooove.

Sirius: That's so boring.

Remus: You are so frustrating.


End file.
